


Pleas & Proposals

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Jötunn Prince, much to Fandral's chagrin, likes to tease.





	Pleas & Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Set for the prompt of _desperation._

“Please,” Fandral whines, and Loki laughs low and dark against his neck, his cool breath frosting over Fandral’s skin. Loki is buried deep within Fandral, wrenching him open, and yet he won’t thrust his hips as Fandral wishes him to, won’t let the piston of his body smack bodily against Fandral’s thighs and backside: no, Loki has settled himself to the hilt within Fandral’s body, and he will scarce do more than rock his hips, slowly, so slowly– “Your highness,” Fandral says, and he is taken aback by the reediness of his own voice, by his own breathlessness. His cock aches. “ _Please_ , just–”

“Just what?” the Jötunn asks softly, looking down at Fandral with those red-lensed eyes shining with sympathy, looking for all the world like butter wouldn’t melt, as if he isn’t the cause of Fandral’s desperation.

This is what Fandral gets for bedding foreign princes.  _Teased_.

“I want to come,” Fandral says, and Loki laughs, his fingertips playfully running over the plane of Fandral’s flat belly and then up toward his pectorals, his thumbs dragging quick and cool over the hard nubs of Fandral’s nipples, and Fandral hisses out a keen. Fandral’s arms are tied above his head, neatly lashed to the bedpost, and he is  _entirely_  at Loki’s mercy, the prince pressed thick between Fandral’s thighs.

When Loki rocks his hips, the movement so frustratingly minor that it makes Fandral want to scream, Fandral’s cock only bobs uselessly between their bellies, offered not the slightest bit of friction. He stares down at its blinking eye, sees precome slide wet down the shaft, and then Loki leans forward, blanketing Fandral’s body with the freezing  _ice_  of his own, so that their bellies are together and Fandral’s cock, when it jolts, rubs right against the hardness of Loki’s stomach. Loki rocks his hips, and this time – oh,  _Norns_ , this time! – it slides right over that spot within him that makes Fandral see  _stars_ —

“Oh,” Fandral whimpers.

“Oh, little Æsir,” Loki whispers against his lips. “All you had to do was  _ask_.” Fandral kisses him hard on the mouth, making use of Loki’s position as he leans down, and when Loki begins to thrust in earnest, Fandral’s cock tight between their bellies and that incredible length of ice fucking him so full he can scarcely breathe, Fandral’s desperation is forged anew.

Later, when Fandral is sprawled on the bed in a heap of sweat (his own), come (of mixed ownership) and lightly-scented lubricant (Loki’s), he looks hazily at the prince of Jötunheimr through the curtain of his hair.

“Will you marry me?” he asks, breathlessly. Glancing up from the hair he is combing, Loki blinks once, twice, and then the red lens that covers his eyes flits away, showing eyes of a piercing grey-blue.

 

“Alright,” Loki says mildly, as if accepting an invitation for tea, and Fandral laughs softly as he drops his head back onto the bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> For my fellow DashingFrost shippers, I've now set up a [Fuck Yeah DashingFrost Tumblr](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com), and I'm running a [DashingFrost week](https://fuckyeahdashingfrost.tumblr.com/post/174693891923/dashingfrost-week-2018) at the end of the month! Check it out! <3
> 
> Feel free to HMU on [Tumblr.](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) Requests are always open.


End file.
